Shifting Sands
by geekmama
Summary: A 'deleted scene'from the movie: Norrington giives orders to his underlings.


**_Shifting Sands_**

"Sir…_Sir! Look!_"

Norrington stepped to the rail and peered out at the moonlit water. A boat. "Elizabeth."

"And Sparrow…and _Turner!_ Sir…Commodore, shall we prepare to arrest them?" Norrington turned to Gillette, and the lieutenant flushed. "Not Miss Swann, of course."

Norrington gave a chuff of mirthless laughter at that. "No. Not Miss Swann, certainly." _Not that she was blameless_…but then, the whole dreadful adventure had hinged on the misdeeds of many. Could any of them, even he himself, claim to be entirely blameless?

He studied the three figures as they steadily drew nearer. From their postures he concluded they were unhurt—all of them—and a portion of the weight was lifted from his heart. But nevertheless. "Have them conducted to the Great Cabin. See that they get some dinner, and something to drink. I must go below to check on our casualties, but I will wish to question the three of them presently."

"But…sir, shall I set a guard? To watch Sparrow at least?"

A tart reply hovered on Norrington's lips. He bit it back. It was true that Sparrow had little choice but to return to the _Dauntless_: the _Black Pearl_ was gone, and the Isla de Muerta was, by all reports, a lifeless rock. However, Sparrow was undoubtedly aware that, in doing so, he merely exchanged one sort of suffering for another. Though Norrington's personal view of the man had altered somewhat over the last few days, it remained his duty to incarcerate the pirate, and eventually put him to death. Each prospect must bring Sparrow no little anguish.

And desperate men do desperate deeds.

Norrington frowned, looking out at the jollyboat. The trio was still quite distant, but he fancied Sparrow, at the bow, sat just a little too straight, and unnaturally still.

"Commodore!"

Norrington raised a brow as he turned to face the newcomer: Lieutenant Groves.

"Yes, Lieutenant?"

"The surgeon wishes to speak with you regarding a treatment he believes would be of benefit to Hastings." Groves' voice died away as he glanced out to where Gillette was staring with an expression of distaste. Then he exclaimed, "My God…they're alive!"

Norrington gave a small, grim smile. "They are indeed, Lieutenant. I must say, your arrival is most timely. When they reach the ship, you will conduct them to the Great Cabin. Murtogg and Mullroy, over there, will accompany you, Groves. Lieutenant Gillette, you will inform Governor Swann that his daughter is approaching, and then you will see to arranging refreshments for the group. I will join them when I have seen to matters in the surgery."

Gillette's dismay was obvious. "Sir!"

"Yes?"

"Sir, may I request to be present during the questioning of the pr…guests."

Norrington considered this. The request was just. Sparrow, with Turner as his accomplice, had made a fool of Gillette. The man had a right to hear what the two miscreants had to say for themselves.

And yet… no.

"Not at this time, Gillette. Your skills are needed elsewhere. Report to me when you have seen to the tasks I've given you."

Norrington had spoken in a tone that brooked no argument. After a brief struggle with himself, Gillette nodded. "Aye, sir." He saluted, gave Groves a glare of subdued impatience, and took himself off.

Groves watched his colleague go before addressing his commander. "Sir, do you think such a heavy guard is needed in the cabin?"

A home question.

Norrington considered it, soberly. There were certain of his dealings with Sparrow during this last week that had pricked him unbearably. At times he would have given much to confront the pirate man to man, and do him such violence as would surely wipe away that glinting smile.

Yet now, with all at an end and Jack Sparrow in his power, Norrington's greatest wish was to be able to trust him.

Certainly there would now be fewer men suffering under the surgeon's hand if he had done so earlier this night.

But could he truly be blamed for his unbelief? A curse! It had seemed ridiculous. And Sparrow's manner… his actions… his whole _life_ precluded trust.

It could not be done.

Not entirely.

"Post Murtogg and Mullroy outside the door. You, however, will stay in the Great Cabin with Sparrow and the others. And you will be vigilant, Groves. Do I make myself clear?" Norrington looked once more to the boat on the water. "He cannot be trusted, though one wishes it were so."

Groves said, carefully, "May I say that at least _two_ wish it, sir."

The Commodore nodded. "You may."

o-o-o


End file.
